


The Avengers React To the Fandom

by cosmoetii



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Avengers react, Characters React, More tags to be added, its gonna be litty, this fic is gonna be bad but oh worm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoetii/pseuds/cosmoetii
Summary: It was a calm afternoon.Then, all the Avengers immediately fell into some strange room. (With a suspiciously large TV screen...?)





	The Avengers React To the Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> lol give me some suggestions for them to react to. also this is an au, no civil or infinity war. also carol is there lol

It was a calm afternoon.

Then, all the Avengers immediately fell into some strange room. (With a suspiciously large TV screen…?)

—

“Ughh….”

“Get off me, Clint!”

“I’m trying, but I can’t see!”

“Where are we..?”

“Damn it-“

“Aha!”

All of a sudden, a single light turns on, illuminating the room.

It shows a pile of crumpled Avengers on the ground, piled on top of each other. Clint was on top of Tony, Steve had face planted on the ground, Carol was standing triumphantly on top of all the Avengers, specifically Bruce. (“Sorry!”) The rest of the Avengers we’re somewhere underneath the pile. Except Peter. He landed just straight on his feet somehow, away from the group. (Probably something to do with radioactive spider blood.)

After a couple of minutes, thanks to the light, they uncrumpled themselves. Now, it’s time to question why the fuck they were there. But, before they could do that, a strange voice boomed over them.

**_“I’m sorry for whatever that entrance was. But anyways, today I have brought y’all here today to see how people react to your lives!”_ **

Steve was the first to challenge. “And what do you mean by that?”

**_“Shush. Anyways, it’s how people from an other dimension react to your lives. You see, in their dimension, you guys are just movie characters in a big cinematic universe. And now, you guys get to react on how they reacted to you guys!”_ **

Tony steps up. “And how are we supposed to believe you? How can we not be sure you are just some random super from our world who is trying to screw with us?”

**_“I can show you a clip that would only be possible, if it were from a movie.”_ **

Tony mumbles a cheap “Whatever..”, and then the TV turns on.

It shows a clip Spider-Man falling into a lake.

Everyone bursts out laughing. Peter’s face turns red, and Sam mocks his very manly scream.

**_“Anyways... now do you believe me?”_ **

Tony, again, mumbles a cheap, “I guess so..”

**_“Great! Now let’s see.. who should you guys react to first? Oh, I know! Sorry I have been picking on you, Peter, but you are up first!”_ **

“It’s okay...Mrs. Interdimensional being thingy?”

_**“Correct! Let’s begin.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> lol give me some suggestions for them to react to. also this is an au, no civil or infinity war. also carol is there lol


End file.
